Murder or Suicide?
by lotr123rules
Summary: Sora's dead, Kairi and all her friends despair. But did he commit suicide, or did he have help?
1. Suicide Is Painless

_You said you'd always be here _

_You said you'd remain near_

_All those promises you made to me_

_To my heart I held them dear_

_With the hope that one day you'd come for me_

_That someday you'd be here_

_To take me on a journey with you_

_To a place I wouldn't fear_

_Come back for me_

_Come take me far away_

_Take me to a place_

_Ridden of dismay_

_Now your words still linger in my mind_

_The words that say "I'll be here for you"_

_But for you I'm still trying to find_

_You disappeared without a word_

_Or even a goodbye_

The ink on the page began to run as one by one crystalline tears fell onto the page. The beholder of the droplets sighed, frustrated with herself. '_It happened two years ago, Kairi! Get over it!' _She muttered to herself. Every day since _he _had died, Kairi had shed tears every night. She pushed her hair behind her ears and picked herself up off her bed. She extended a hand to pick up the notebook she had been writing in, and as she did so a photo fell out. There it laid, on the bed, a blast from her past. As Kairi stared at it, more tears began to form. The photo had been taken at Disneyland. Two people stood in it. There was Kairi herself. She was medium height, with green eyes and shoulder length reddish-brown hair. She was holding up two fingers in the peace sign, with her other arm slung around a boy's shoulders. He had spiky, chocolate coloured hair, and cerulean eyes. '_The most beautiful eyes in the world…' _Kairi whispered, remorse thick in her voice. The boy wore a cheesy grin, and had one arm slung around Kairi's shoulders and the other behind his head. In the background their two friends had been trying to get in. Riku was sticking his head above the boy's head and their other friend, Selphie, was desperately trying to push Kairi's head down, so you only saw her hands. '_We were so happy.' _More tears fell, dampening her already wet cheeks. '_Sora…' _She stroked the photo and then held it to her heart.

The days passed in a blur of voices and laughter, neither of which belonged to Kairi. Her friends had noticed the absence of her voice, and the empty look behind her eyes but figured they'd give her time. Two years had now passed and the situation hadn't improved any. Riku watched her every day, seemingly drinking in her despair and becoming even more depressed. After all, Sora had been his best friend.

None of them had seen it coming. Sora always seemed so happy. But they're the ones who always do it. And no one ever sees it coming; no one can ever stop them. '_But I should have known…I should have stopped it…' _Riku thought in desolation.

The blame was wrought throughout the group of friends, each one blaming themselves…and even each other… Riku hated himself for it, but he could feel the thought niggling away at the back of his mind. Kairi. It was Kairi's fault. If only she hadn't've broken up with him. He would never have done it. Riku violently pushed these thoughts away, knowing full well that it wasn't Kairi's fault, even his fault. Sora was his own being; he had done it on his own.

Selphie was there the day they found his body. He was floating in the pool by the Secret Place, face down, his body was limp. Selphie could still taste the bile that rose up in her throat at the shock of his death.

A few people still couldn't believe that he had done it on his own. Some whispered that he had had _help. _Still others argued that no one would want to murder Sora, he was the most popular guy at school.

But there were always people outside of school…dark sinister people…

Sorry it's so short, i wrote it in about ten minutes. Not sure whether i should make it a one shot or continue, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! grins cheesily

Oh and the poem at the start is a complete original by yours truly, me! So that's my disclaimer, characters are owned by blah blah blah but the poem is mine.


	2. Nobody Knows

Kairi sank onto her living room couch. Another day of her life had passed. '_Another day without Sora,' _Kairi thought. She sighed and started on her homework. Kairi opened her heavily graffitied maths book to a new page. Grumbling to herself she started the new topic: Geometric Proof.

Half an hour later Kairi's maths book hit the wall with a dull thud. She sat glaring at it and panting with frustration. "Kuso!" She swore. "I will never get this!" Slumping back against the cushiony couch, Kairi, still glaring at her maths book, began thinking. Which was never a good thing…

**Flashback**

_"Sora?" A young girl with short, red hair asked the boy sitting next to her._

_"Yeah Kai?" The boy with spiky hair replied. Even in his youth, Sora's hair was untameably spiky._

_"Do y'ever think about death?" Kairi had a sleepy slur in her voice as she leaned her head on Sora's shoulder._

_"Kairi! We're thirteen years old! We're not supposed to think about death," Sora stared at her in horror._

_Kairi giggled slightly. "I know that silly! I just meant, well, I just was just wondering what it would feel like to die, y'know? And also…to murder someone." Kairi shivered with cold revulsion at the thought of killing someone._

_Sora sat in thought, staring at the ocean waves rolling onto the beach. Many moments later, he answered her._

_"I think…at first you would be in disbelief…and I don't think you would know if you were dead…" Sora said slowly, his thoughts forming as he talked._

_"As for killing someone…Kairi, we live in a sheltered world away from the psychopaths of reality…we have never lived a life unprotected…As much as we don't want to believe it, there are people out there who want others dead. Even if it's their own self…"_

_Kairi shuddered. "Well I could certainly never kill someone, let alone myself!"_

_Sora sat in silence, not replying. Kairi looked at him, puzzled._

_'Well!' A new but very familiar voice said from directly behind the pair._

_"Riku!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed in unison._

_The topic hung dead in the air, all but forgotten._

**End Flashback**

Kairi snapped out of the memory with tears streaming down her face. She should have seen it coming, should have known that suicide would be an option for Sora. Kairi found she was staring at her maths book still, and finally noticed the note that had fallen from its pages. Slowly she peeled herself from the couch and walked over to it. Kairi picked up the note. It read, quite simply: _Kairi meet me at the Secret Place. Riku. _Kairi slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out the door.

"Selphie!" A voice called out, making the brunette stop and turn around. A blonde haired girl ran up to her with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Namine," Selphie greeted the girl with an equally huge grin on her own countenance.

"How's it going?" Namine asked, in a seemingly carefree way but Selphie noticed the undercurrent of concern in Namine's tone.

"Oh I'm great!" Selphie said, with only a touch of enthusiasm.

Ever since _it _happened, Selphie had changed. She was no longer her physco, hyper self. She was just a shell of the Selphie everyone knew. Her energy for life had been sapped. Namine in particular had noticed it.

"Oh by the way, Namine," Selphie's voice snatched Namine away from her thoughts. "We got paired for Science!" Selphie grinned.

"That's great!" Namine smiled. In her head she thought, '_you can't fool me, Selph. I know you're only fake happy.' _

Riku paced around inside a dark cave, thinking intensely. The silver haired teen was thinking of his dead best friend. Many times had he come to this very cave with said friend, and they had scribed on the walls. 'Now _everyone _will remember us!" A young Sora's voice echoed in Riku's head. For some reason, Riku was stuck in an odd reverie. He couldn't, nor did he want, to break out of it. He was on the verge of a revelation. Riku couldn't stop thinking how Sora couldn't have committed suicide. It was the one thing that was constantly on his mind. Sure it might have just been disbelief at first, but now that he really thought about it, it was just so unSora-like. Now Riku thought back to the saying his cousin drilled into him. "_If it looks like a grapefruit, smells like a grapefruit, feels like a grapefruit, then it's a grapefruit." _Which is what was so odd about Sora's death… He would _never _have committed suicide, he never went to the pond, and he was scared of water!

"A penny for your thoughts?" Kairi's voice sounded from the entrance.

Riku grinned at her.

+

Okay! I decided to make it more than a one shot. However, it probably won't turn out so good. I am thinking of changing the first chapter to make it so that it's not Sora's body, but in fact Roxas', and they don't know Roxas, and well…I don't know if it would work, or if people would kill me for doing it. Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm not one for writing long chapters so sorry about that. Kuso is the Japanese word for damnit, in case anyone was wondering :-D And I am actually doing Geometric Proof in maths at the moment, such a pain! So complicated as well!


End file.
